borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Should we do more with guides?
I think this wiki needs to do a bit more in the way of specific guides. For farming, leveling, tweaks, wiki stuff, etc. Most people end up going to You Tube for guidance, which is not reliable. Don't get me wrong, there is way to get information here (if you know how to look). What I am suggesting is making either link hubs or pages with as much pure information as possible (known strategies, etc.) Also what is needed is a new category: Guides and pages to go with them. There are several pages that fit this core already: *Farming *PC Tweaks (disambig page) *Legendary *Guide to backing up saves *Forum:Guide to making a custom signature *Forum:Guide, the art of taking weapon screen shot (PC only) Conclusion: There are pages that can be created with pure information that can be formatted in a guide style, there can be pages that will be link hubs to guides, and there can be a Guides Category. This would allow people to skip You Tube and search here for guidance (unless they just want exploits, cheats, etc.). In the very least, there can be links through this wiki to reliable You Tube information on the guide pages. What do you think? 22:36, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Comments Absolutely agreed. The issue at hand is the separation of information and informational guidance. Being that this site is designed with the express intent to be encyclopedic in nature, anything without a certain degree of objectivity is quickly edited out - as it should be. However, there's no reason that what you're describing shouldn't be initiated, so long as it is separated. At times, subjectivity is invaluable in the implementation of the more objective information but it doesn't have a home here. Perhaps it's time to think of these wikia pages as the source of all related knowledge to the subject matter at hand, instead of forcing blanket objectivity. So long as it's maintained isolated and explicity identified as opinion or speculation. I think there's a couple ways to go about this: #A new section allowable in articles for such information. I'd recommend calling it "Player Notes" or "Player Analysis", etc. There's a great deal of pages that already that contain far too much opinion under the section Usage & Description - but that doesn't mean it's not good information to have. Different perspectives are always good. #A link in item synopses - such as those on character pages for their respective skins - to a separate article for such info as identified above. This, to me, would be ideal due to the fact that it can be maintained under its own organizational structure, with separate sections for guides, suggestions, speculations, and subjective analysis. I tend to ramble, so I apologize if this got a bit too verbose ;) BylliGoat (talk) 00:53, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for your input, although I disagree with the speculation part. It shouldn't be "this is better than that" but just include all viable options with a possible note on good choices. (I do agree with the usage and description stuff though) 02:21, July 21, 2013 (UTC) I also agree that this wiki should have more specific guides. I also agree it should be seperate from the main articles, but I think (my opinion) that if the guide were, for example, for farming Terramorphous, that the guide should then be a subpage of the Terramorphous page (if that makes any sense). Regardless of how they are placed within the site, a new category would be needed. My only fear with this is that they would become HIGHLY opionated. Some topics may even be speculatory in nature. A new wiki-team could potentially be made for that, or just tak it onto the cleanup crew (though I don't imagine they'd much appreciate that). Apologies for the block-o-text. The short of what I said is that this should definitely be done. This wiki is a hub for basic information already, why not dig a little deeper? 22:57, July 23, 2013 (UTC) oh, thats what you guys are talking about... good point. I was just thinking of the basic stuff, but I should consider how editors might flood a new category with specific and opinionated guides. I guess just start with the basic stuff and make forums EDIT: ASKING TO ADD stuff more specific, when we get there. 16:21, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Final Analysis So after some thought, I think the first steps should be taken. # Category:Guides # One new page as a link hub. This page should be named Guides and will present any guides as a link. Simple format of farming, builds, etc. can be used. The page will have an introduction that explains the origins of the guides (user created). The new page will give results for anyone searching for a guide and will not invade main space pages (other than being an article itself). It will also make navigation easier for someone trying to find info that might be on specific user pages. Do you agree or object? 02:55, August 3, 2013 (UTC) FrankenMork here. I agree wholeheartedly, I see a lot of holes in the IGN guides. Yay or Nay Yay! I agree with this idea... mostly. I think that down the road, branches will have to be made to the hug page, as I don't believe that guides will stay as only parts of articles or as videos. I imagine this site (eventually) having fully fleshed articles that are ONLY guides. When that happens, having one link hub will be... not overly efficient. As a starting point, I agree wholeheartedly. Also, since much of the work I've done on this wiki has related to categorization, I look forward to the addition of a new category. In my opinion, the wiki could do with better organisation, this is a step in the right direction. On a sidenote, it may be necessary to make sure people are okay with the link hub hitting their userpage. 04:01, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Yay, but any guides that involve taking advantage of glitches or bugs or whatever should obviously not be included. Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 21:48, August 4, 2013 (UTC)